Venganza
by Misila
Summary: Neville Longbottom ha estado acumulando toneladas de odio hacia los agresores de sus padres durante toda su vida. Y acaba de darse cuenta de que lleva todo el curso conviviendo con uno de ellos. One-shot.


Nada de esto me pertenece. De Rowling todo, vamos.

* * *

_Venganza_

Está siendo una noche bastante extraña. También horrible.

Hace unas horas, en la entrada del laberinto en que ha quedado convertido el campo de quidditch, donde ha tenido lugar la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry Potter ha aparecido de la nada, aferrado a la Copa de los Tres Magos y sin el aspecto que cabría suponer en el ganador de una competición de tal índole.

Nadie ha podido reprochárselo cuando han descubierto el motivo de su devastación, que era tal que se negaba a levantarse del suelo. Porque no ha llegado solo. Ha llegado con el cadáver de Cedric Diggory, el otro campeón de Hogwarts.

Desde ese momento hasta que han llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor, los acontecimientos han sido tan precipitados y desordenados que Neville apenas se ha dado cuenta de cómo ocurrían. Apenas unos segundos después de que el profesor Moody se llevase a Harry aparte, la profesora McGonagall ha ordenado a los alumnos de las tres escuelas que volvieran a sus respectivos dormitorios, teniendo que utilizar un encantamiento para amplificar su voz y hacerse oír sobre los desgarradores gritos de los señores Diggory, y en el camino el muchacho ha oído todo tipo de rumores: que si Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, que si Sirius Black… Neville no sabe qué creer.

Se ha sentado en una butaca de la abarrotada sala común, intentando ignorar los gritos de sus compañeros.

No es hasta las cuatro de la madrugada que la estancia se queda casi completamente vacía. Es entonces cuando Neville se da cuenta de que Ron y Hermione no están, y supone que habrán ido con Harry. Se pregunta por enésima vez qué ha ocurrido y, sobre todo, quién ha matado a Cedric Diggory.

Suspira, diciéndose que no es asunto suyo, por mucho que le guste saberlo. De modo que saca el libro que le regaló el profesor Moody, _Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades_, y relee el capítulo dedicado a las branquialgas, admirando la astucia de Harry al usarlas en la segunda prueba.

Entonces, la puerta del retrato se abre, y por ella entran Fred y George Weasley. Neville se pregunta en qué momento han salido de la sala común, si es que han llegado siquiera a entrar. Lee Jordan, que está dormitando en la otra punta de la habitación, se levanta de un salto y se acerca a sus amigos:

-¡Podríais haberme dicho algo!-protesta-. Estaba aburrido.

-Calla, que nos hemos enterado de algo interesante-dice Fred (o el que Neville supone que es Fred). El muchacho levanta la vista de su libro con curiosidad.

-A ver-Lee se cruza de brazos.

-Moody no es Moody-anuncia George en tono triunfal.

-¿Qué tontería es ésa?-interviene Neville sin poder evitarlo. Se pone rojo cuando los tres jóvenes lo miran, percatándose de que está ahí.

-Y parecía tonto… Mira que eres cotilla, Neville-comenta Fred con burla. Entonces respira hondo-. Vale, escucha tú también. Hemos oído hablar a McGonagall y a Snape, y… resulta que el verdadero Moody lleva todo el curso encerrado en ese baúl que tiene en su despacho…

-… y un mortífago ha estado tomando poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por él-completa George.

Lee se queda boquiabierto.

-Joder-suelta; en su mente, Neville piensa algo parecido-. ¿Quién…?

-No interrumpas-lo corta Fred, ofendido-. Hay más. Ese mortífago ha estado ayudando a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis a _volver_

-Y ha vuelto esta noche, y ha matado a Diggory-agrega George con cierta tristeza.

Neville está atónito ante la información. Es tan enrevesado que cuesta creerlo. Entonces baja la vista hacia el libro que le dio… el libro que le dio un mortífago. Y le surge una duda:

-¿Quién es el mortífago?

-Bartemius Crouch Junior-responde George-. Es hijo del señor Crouch, uno de los jueces. Se suponía que estaba muerto, pero parece ser que escapó de Azkaban. O algo así.

Neville se queda sin palabras.

-Un escándalo-comenta Fred.

El muchacho sigue sin soltar prenda. Ni siquiera ha oído a su compañero.

-Neville, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Lee, preocupado. Al ver que no responde, el joven se acerca a él y chasquea los dedos ante su cara, sin conseguir que cambie la expresión de sorpresa máxima que adorna su rostro.

* * *

_Como siempre que volvían a casa después de vez a Frank y Alice, Augusta Longbottom maldecía sin cesar a Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Barty Junior. Neville no podía evitar darle la razón. Pese a que tenía nueve años y consideraba que el odio no llevaba a ningún lado, esos cuatro individuos constituían la única excepción a esa norma._

_Porque, por su culpa, Neville estaba en una situación aún peor que ser huérfano. Estaba condenado a ver a unos padres en cuyos cerebros no se removía absolutamente nada al mirar sus ojos. Los tenía ahí, los podía abrazar, aceptar los envoltorios de chicle de su madre, la caricia de su padre, pero no era lo mismo. Neville estaba convencido de que daba lo mismo que les hablase él, su abuela o un sanador: sus padres lo reconocerían en la misma medida: ninguna._

_Por ese motivo, él también maldecía a esos cuatro brujos, que le habían arrebatado a sus padres de la peor forma posible, peor aún que si los hubieran matado. Lo que más deseaba era que sufrieran tanto como habían sufrido sus padres._

_Y cada noche, antes de dormir, Neville recitaba sus nombres: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch Junior. Y se juraba que algún día se vengaría de ellos._

* * *

No, Neville no está nada bien.

Su expresión anonadada cambia lentamente a una que jamás ha sido vista en sus rasgos: odio. No odio infantil, como esa aversión declarada hacia Malfoy, ni rabia, como cuando Snape se burla de él en clase, sino una emoción tan oscura que casi le duele, de lo poco acostumbrado que está a sentirla.

Se levanta de un salto, apartando a Lee, a Fred y a George bruscamente e ignorando sus exclamaciones sorprendidas y sus llamadas, y sale de la sala común. Hace caso omiso a las protestas de la Señora Gorda y echa a andar por los pasillos, sin tener muy claro adónde va.

Si es sincero, en lo único que piensa ahora mismo es en venganza. Sabe que Crouch es sólo uno de los cuatro que le arrebataron a sus padres, pero supone que por algo se empieza. Ser consciente de que _eso_ está bajo el mismo techo que él y que no puede hacer nada es insoportable.

Pero no sabe dónde está. Hogwarts es demasiado grande. De modo que Neville se detiene en mitad de un pasillo y se apoya en la pared, preguntándose dónde puede estar esa alimaña.

Entonces se da cuenta de que todavía tiene _Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades_ en la mano. Y recuerda que ese libro se lo dio, aparentemente para animarlo, una de las personas por las que estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando vio las maldiciones imperdonables en clase. Neville lanza el libro con fuerza, lejos, lleno de ira al darse cuenta de que Crouch lleva todo el curso burlándose de él.

Y se reafirma en su deseo de vengarse. Le da igual que tenga que recorrer todo el castillo hasta encontrarlo, que no sea ni la décima parte de lo que era su padre en hechizos, o que no le llegue a su madre ni a la suela de los zapatos preparando pociones. Aunque sea con sus propias manos, Neville piensa vengarse de Bartemius Crouch Junior.

Echa a andar de nuevo, sin prestar atención a su destino. Supone que, tarde o temprano, lo encontrará. Se pregunta si, en caso de ser conscientes, sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, y desea que sí. Después de todo, su odio no es ni por asomo infundado.

Cuando mira alrededor se encuentra con que está en el pasillo donde se encuentra el despacho de Moody… Pese a que no cree probable que Crouch esté ahí, Neville entra.

Para su sorpresa, Bartemius Crouch Junior _sí_ está ahí. Neville ha visto algunas fotos de él, pero los años no han pasado en balde para él. Tiene algunas arrugas en el rostro y se notan los trece años transcurridos desde que le tomaron por última vez una fotografía. Pero no lo mira con burla, ni odio, ni todas esas expresiones que Neville se imaginaba en su rostro. Tiene la mirada perdida, y sus ojos están exentos de brillo. No ha dado muestras de percatarse de que Neville esté ahí.

El muchacho se queda quieto en la puerta, con la varita en la mano, esperando que ocurra algo. Él quería vengarse, pero no cree ser capaz de atacar a alguien que parece tan patético, tirado en el suelo y sin poder fijar la vista en nada en particular.

-¡Longbottom!

Neville da un respingo y se da la vuelta para encarar a la profesora McGonagall, que lo mira con severidad.

-Creo recordar que está prohibido salir de la torre de Gryffindor después del toque de queda-lo riñe la jefa de su casa, con los labios apretados. Neville mira a Crouch, que no parece haberse dado cuenta de que otra persona ha entrado en escena-. Y mucho menos esta noche, con lo que ha pasado… Longbottom, ¿me está escuchando?

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Neville a su vez, ignorando por primera vez en su vida una bronca de su profesora de Transformaciones.

McGonagall mira a Crouch, y le tiembla el labio. Neville clava la vista en ella y descubre que tiene los ojos llorosos.

-Le han dado el Beso del Dementor-explica con la voz temblorosa-. El ministro no quiso presentarse sin escolta y… bueno... ¿Le ocurre algo?-pegunta con preocupación.

Las lágrimas han acudido a los ojos de Neville. Se siente impotente; ha ido a vengarse del agresor de sus padres y ni siquiera puede hacerlo, porque un maldito dementor se le ha adelantado. No va a poder cumplir lo que lleva jurándose desde la primera vez que su abuela le explicó quiénes eran las personas a las que maldecía tras salir de San Mungo. Odia esa sensación, y odia a Crouch, y odia la lástima que acaba de nacer en su corazón al saber que ese hombre se ha quedado sin alma.

-Iba a hacerlo…-intenta explicar-. Por mis padres… Que ellos estén… es su culpa…

-Neville, no tienes que hacer nada-el muchacho, por cuyas mejillas ya corren lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia, mira a su profesora. Es la primera vez que Minerva McGonagall lo llama por su nombre de pila-. Este hombre ya ha pagado lo que hizo, y el resto está en Azkaban…

-Y mis padres en San Mungo-replica él en voz baja.

-Lo seguirán estando aunque sus agresores mueran.

Neville no sabe qué decir, de modo que baja la vista de nuevo, sin hacer nada por ocultar sus lágrimas.

Como siempre, la profesora McGonagall tiene razón. Sus padres están locos y confinados en San Mungo, sin reconocer a absolutamente nadie. Tres de los culpables están pudriéndose en Azkaban, y el otro acaba de quedarse sin alma. Y, por mucho que Neville los odie, vengarse de ellos no solucionará absolutamente nada.

Porque Frank y Alice Longbottom seguirán sin reconocer a su hijo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Estaba yo divagando y caí en la cuenta de que la misma persona que dijo a Neville que era bueno en Herbología fue quien dejó a sus padres locos... y ha salido esto.

¿Reviews?


End file.
